


work from blanket fort

by Anonymous



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, Weishin, Work From Home, yocat bros
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: yocat brothers. wooseok and yohan’s daily life during quarantine.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: DANI'S ANONYMOUS FANFICS, DANI’S WRITING COMMISSIONS





	work from blanket fort

**Author's Note:**

> this is written in english but since the dialogue is specially requested to be written in indonesian, so i put this under bahasa indonesia tag.

Wooseok’s daily life in quarantine ever since his company implemented the work from home policy includes overeating snacks, playing with their dog Ddadda, watching Korean dramas under his blanket, complaining about not being able to meet his boyfriend, long napping, and cleaning the house while listening and singing along to various songs. Never even once did Yohan see his brother doing something productive. It’s been more than a week, and Yohan is utterly worried.

Today too, Wooseok is grooming Ddadda while listening and singing along to [ Frühlingsstimmen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmjhbSQ8UGA) which, honestly, sounds like a series of squeaks instead of an actual singing. And Yohan who is trying to work on his project over their dining table is unable to concentrate.

After being taken care of by his brother, the dog runs loose across the room and circles the kitchen counter. And all Yohan can do is watch as he pinches the bridge of his nose while Wooseok is walking closer to the kitchen while still singing. He takes out a pint of ice cream and a glass bowl. He takes a few scoops and walks to where Yohan is sitting. He sits there, eating ice cream, peeking over Yohan’s shoulder to look at the project that Yohan is trying to get done.

“Lo apa gak punya kerjaan?” Yohan asks finally when Wooseok is too close and he can smell the vanilla ice cream that his brother is eating.

Wooseok doesn’t say anything, he stares at Yohan with wide eyes while still licking his vanilla ice cream covered spoon.

“Udah dikerjain sama Seungyoun,” he says.

Yohan raises an eyebrow at the answer. “Dan lo gak ngerjain apa-apa?”

Wooseok pouts and says, “Gue atasannya.”

“Jadi lo gak ngerjain apa-apa?” Yohan emphasises.

Wooseok puts his spoon in the ice cream bowl and his hands are on his hips. “You have nothing to do with it.” Then he points at Yohan and stabs his chest with the finger. “Dan lo!” he stabs it once more. “Why are you so freaking boring? You work from home! Why aren’t you playing games with me?”

Yohan knits his eyebrows as he watches his brother. His mouth is agape in disbelief. “Heck? Ya jelas gue lebih milih kerja lah, dapet duit. Ngapain main game sama lo? It’s been years since you last bought me anything with your money?”

And his older brother starts muttering, “Oh gitu. Jadi sekarang Yoyo materialistis. Jadi gitu. Udah gak mau main, mata duitan.”

Getting tired of it, Yohan saves his work and shuts his laptop down. Wooseok is watching and his eyebrows crease at what Yohan is doing. He is about to ask his brother why, but then Yohan closes his laptop and faces him.

Question marks visibly linger around Wooseok’s head when his brother stands up and reaches for him. He widens his eyes when Yohan slips a hand over his shoulders and the other under his knees before lifting him up and carrying him to his room.

Honestly, Yohan can’t really work with his brother lingering around and doing random things, so he’s planning to take his brother to his room and force him to sleep instead. Though, it’s still too early in the evening for any adult to sleep.

And the first thing that Wooseok lets out from his mouth is, “My ice cream!”

\--

Instead of going back to work, Yohan succumbs to his brother’s wish to play together. They are now in Wooseok’s room, decorating the place with sheets, blankets and illuminations, while Ddadda is running outside the room.

A blanket fort, his brother whines and forces him to build it. And, his brother is three years older than him and supposed to be more mature, yet here they are. His brother seems so happy even though it’s just a blanket fort, kind of re-enacting their childhood.

“Then what are we gonna do after wasting so many sheets and blankets in a day? Sleep in them?” Yohan asks as he ties the corner of one of those sheets around one of the poles of Wooseok’s bed.

Trying to stick the middle part of a blanket to the ceiling with a double tape, tip toeing on his bed, Wooseok says, “We can do a lot of things.”

“Like?” Yohan asks as he gets onto his brother’s bed too and stands behind him to help him.

Wooseok stops trying and lets Yohan do it. Then he lists, “Watching movies, eating snacks. Under this tent. I’d like to keep this tent forever.”

And Yohan stops as he looks down and stares at his brother with wonder. “Gila kali? Gak dicuci forever dong selimut-selimut ini?” he says before continuing what he is doing.

Wooseok turns around and hugs him. “It’s gonna be comfortable, staying under this tent with my baby brother,” Wooseok says as he sighs and rests his head on his brother’s chest.

Yohan rolls his eyes and finishes sticking the sheet to the ceiling. “Ini beneran nih pake double tape?” he asks.

Wooseok tilts his head up to look at the result of Yohan’s work. “We don’t have anything other than that. That’s good. That isn’t going to make it fall.”

Yohan shrugs his shoulders and makes a face. “Donno. It’s your idea. And it looks like it’s not gonna fall down any soon, cause it’s me who did it,” he says.

Wooseok snorts and hugs him a little tighter before releasing him and jumping down from the bed to the carpeted floor. “Then you do the rest, I’ll make some snacks.”

Then he steps out of his room and picks Ddadda up in his hands, then walks to where their kitchen is as he showers the dog with kisses. Yohan opens his mouth and is about to protest, but his brother has already disappeared behind the wall of their apartment. He sighs and continues whatever he is doing. He’s too far into it already.

\--

Wooseok comes back with a bowl of crisps and two canned cola. The blanket fort is all set up, the light is turned off, but there are some illuminations that keep the room lit up. A mini projector is put by Yohan in the middle of the room, over the blanket on the floor, and projects the screen of his laptop to the exposed wall, the space they intentionally leave uncovered by the sheet.

He puts the snacks beside Yohan’s laptop and sits beside his younger brother. He scoots closer to Yohan and sees Ddadda relaxing beside the laptop. He reaches for Ddadda and caresses its fur as he tries to see through the list of films they have.

“What do you wanna watch?” Yohan asks.

“Masterchef,” Wooseok answers as he picks Ddadda up and puts him on his lap. He stares at his brother’s face that’s gradually stripped off of expression as he stares back. Then Wooseok laughs. “Kidding. Whatever you wanna watch, I’ll watch it.”

“Yang bener?” Yohan tries to make sure, and his brother nods his head.

They end up watching whatever it is that Yohan has been wanting to watch, under their blanket fort in Wooseok’s room, over the blanket that is spread over the carpeted floor, upon the pillows, with Ddadda between them and Wooseok’s head resting on Yohan’s arm that slowly turns numb, but he really doesn’t mind.

Just about fifteen minutes into the film, Yohan can already hear his brother’s whine and yawn, the way he rolls to his side, facing him, and nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck, making Ddadda jump away in anger and settle himself beside Wooseok’s butt cause he almost got sandwiched and squeezed by the brothers. Both Wooseok and Ddadda are trying to sleep.

“Apa? Udah bosen?” Yohan asks as he grabs a piece of crisps and stuffs it in his mouth.

“Apaan film cinta-cintaan,” his brother protests, and pout is visible in his voice.

“Ya kan lo minta nonton yang pengen gue tonton? Gue pingin nonton Crazy Rich Asian,” he says.

“You have to kiss someone when there’s a kissing scene and I can’t do it with you.”

“What kind of rule is that? You don’t have to kiss anyone when watching a romantic movie?”

There are a few moments of silence and Yohan is back to watching the film while Wooseok is still burying his face in Yohan’s neck. Then he mutters, “Pingin cuddle sama Jinhyuk.”

Yohan pulls him closer, hugs him tighter, and drapes his limb over his brother’s torso, accidentally kicking Ddadda which then barks and runs away from the tent. “Gak ada. You only have me here.”

“Next time, I want to be quarantined with my boyfriend.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? There’s no next time. You want the world to end?” Yohan says.

“I mean, I’d rather have the world end than having to deal with you all the time in this small space.”

“‘I’ have to deal with you,” Yohan emphasises and hears his brother’s huff.

It only takes another few minutes of the film before Wooseok finally turns limp and lets out soft snores. Yohan snorts and grabs one of their blankets, pulling it up to cover his brother, letting him sleep over his chest.

He manages to finish the whole film without his brother’s whines. And when the screen is finally turned off, he fixes his position to face his brother who is still sleeping soundly. He caresses his soft hair and pulls him closer before trying to sleep too.

\--

Two whole days, and their blanket fort still stands tall in his brother’s bedroom. Yohan really thinks they have to take the whole thing down and start laundering their sheets and blankets, because they are already short of them, but Wooseok insists that he still needs it and it’s comfortable while Yohan honestly thinks that it looks like Ddadda’s den now.

Tho, he still surrenders whenever Wooseok asks him to play a game or watch a film in it.

But after the second day, Wooseok starts to panic. He suddenly takes everything down and puts them all in a huge basket they use for laundry. Yohan has been standing by the door, leaning on the frame, crossing his arms over his chest, and watching his brother moving about his room and dumping the sheets into the basket.

“Lo ngapain?” he asks.

“Jinhyuk dateng,” Wooseok says.

Yohan raises an eyebrow. “Is he insane?” he asks.

Wooseok sighs and stares at the pile of sheets and blankets he gathers, then he looks at Yohan with a pout on his face. “He’s gonna stay here for a few days.”

And Yohan senses a strong headache coming its way to his head after hearing that.

“Dia diizinin keluar dari condonya dan ke sini,” Wooseok says as he tries to pull the basket out and away from his room.

“And he’s gonna be noisy with you all night and day while I’m here?” Yohan thinks he almost shouts.

Wooseok glares at him as he walks past his brother. “What do I do, we have no more blanket.”

“That’s your fault,” Yohan says. “I told you to demolish the fort and wash them yesterday but you refused.”

And his brother continues his series of whines as he tries to put the sheets and blankets one by one into their washing machine, but they won’t fit so he has to do only a few at a time, four times, until the doorbell rings and he panics some more, racing with the time to get to the intercom and answer the call, looking visibly excited over his boyfriend’s visit.

Weirdly, the moment Jinhyuk comes to their flat, Yohan is at peace and he tries to finish his work while his brother is being tamed by his boyfriend. He leads conferences well, sends his work in time, and receives praises.

Though, that night, no one sleeps with a blanket.

And Yohan feels damn cold, there’s only Ddadda that sleeps beside him yet refuses his hug, while probably his brother is all warm embraced by his boyfriend.


End file.
